The Sixth Year at Hogwarts!
by Rae2
Summary: It's the sixth year at Hogwarts but it isn't working out as Harry would have hoped.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Any thing you recognize from harry potter belongs to J.K  
Rowling not me and that goes for ALL future chapters!  
  
The Sixth year at Hogwarts!  
  
That summer at the dursleys.

"Harry!" Dudley yelled as he saw harry going to the library.

"What Dudley?" Harry asked as he turned around rolling his eyes.

"I just thought maybe you want to you know... Hang out with my pals and me tonight?" Dudley asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm...I don't know...I pick...No!" Harry said smiling and going off to the library.

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" Dudley yelled at him and ran off.

At the library Harry was checking out a book when he saw an owl fly trough the window.

"Oh no." Harry whispered to himself as the owl dropped a letter on his head and heard the librarian scream.

"I am SO sorry!" Harry said slightly worried that the Dursleys would find out.

"It's fine just...go." The librarian said gasping for breath.

"Yeah. Now I wonder what this is." Harry said opening the Letter which read:

_Harry— I miss you Very, very much! _

_I can't wait to see you in September!_

_ Oh, your birthday is so close! I must say I hope I see you for your birthday! _

_Well have you heard? George and Alicia are dating! _

_Well goodbye --Hermione_

_A/N Sorry this chapter is sooooo short the computer isn't working!_


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

A/N: omg! Thank you all so much for reviewing! Please do so again!

Harry smiled and started to go back to the Dursleys when he saw Hedwig flapping her wings as fast as she could.

"Hedwig!" Harry said happily, "Maybe I should go to the Dursleys so nobody else well…screams."

But Hedwig was obviously too fast and dropped a letter onto his head again.

"Wow, my head is starting to hurt." Harry said starting to tare open the letter, which read:

Dear Harry—

How are you? I'm all right.

I've been helping my Dad over the summer!

It's great! So I was thinking, do you want to spend the rest of the summer at the old Burrow?

Oh, did you hear about George and Alicia? If not they're dating! Can you believe after this year that it will be our Seventh year at Hogwarts? I can't! 

Well, I wonder who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year! I heard it was some guy named like Triton Bickers, I'm not sure though.

Well I have to go!

--Ron

Harry smiled again and walked off to the Dursleys and went inside.

"Where have you been Potter?" Uncle Vernon asked in a harsh tone.

"I was at the library! I got… delayed on the way back." Harry said walking up to his room.

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" Uncle Vernon asked in a calm but deadly voice.

"To my room. You got a problem with that?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're eating dinner now, but if you don't want any food I understand." Uncle Vernon said, smirking.

"Oh…Why didn't you just tell me? I'll be down in a minute." Harry said smiling.

"Sure." Uncle Vernon mumbled to himself.

Harry sat on his bed for a moment when another owl came in.

"Hagrids messenger owl!" Harry yelled happily as the owl dropped a thin letter on his head, which read:

Harry—

Don't have much time to write today but I have to!

There is a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year! Be careful around him! Very strict and mean! Oh no here he comes now so I have to go!

--Hagrid!

Harry was glad he knew about professor Bickers, but he felt like he needed to write Ron and Hermione about it.

So he did!

_Ron!_

_The new teacher at Hogwarts is trouble! Watch out for him! Oh and I'll be at the Burrow on the 28th of July if I can. See you then!_

_--Harry_

He wrote to Hermione next.

_Hermione!_

_New teacher at Hogwarts, and he is TROUBLE! So don't get on his bad side! See you soon!_

_--Harry!_

"Hedwig! Go deliver these two letters to Ron and Hermione. Quick!" Harry said as we tied the letters to Hedwigs leg, and he watched her fly off.

"POTTER!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled back.

"WE ARE WAITING! DUDLEY IS HUNGREY! COME NOW!" Uncle Vernon yelled furiously.

"Oh, Sorry!" Harry said as he ran down stairs. __

__


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I have noticed people get more reviews if they do this soooo...I am not writing any more chapters until I get 5 more reviews and that will go for ALL future chapters...well at least some.   
  
Chapter Three 

On the 27th of July Harry started packing to go to the burrow.

"Let's see...Broomstick...Books...Letters...Clothes...Parchment...ink bottle...Hedwig...All set then! Oh and Money I s'pose." Harry said putting the trunks onto his bed, "I'm going to need a portkey then...Okay all ready for tomorrow."

"POTTER!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled back.

"COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTINT!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"FINE!" Harry yelled.

"Potter, did you make this mess?" Uncle Vernon said calmly.

"Yes...I'll clean it up tomorrow...after I leave." Harry said.

"Ha, ha, ha...now WORK!" Vernon Dursley yelled.

"Fine. This mess isn't even that bad." Harry said, sighing.

The next day Harry took the Portkey and was automatically transported to the Weasleys. Harry knocked on the door.

"Harry!" Ron yelled through the door, "Come in!"

"Okay." Harry mumbled to himself as he walked in.

"Sorry, Harry had to change...You're early...Why?" Ron said.

Ginny walked downstairs.

"Oh, hi Ginny." Harry said, smiling.

"Hi, Harry." Ginny said, blushing.

"Harry." Ron said.

"You look great today." Harry said.

"Harry." Ron said again.

"Thanks." Ginny said redder than her hair.

"No..."

"HARRY!" Ron finally yelled

"Oh... what?" Harry asked turning around to Ron.

"WHY ARE YOU EARLY?" Ron asked.

"You don't have to yell Ron." Harry said as he turned back around to Ginny.

"Harry... Ron...yeah he's your friend so you better go with him and Hemione okay?" Ginny said with a smile on her face and started to laugh.

"Umm...okay! See you later Ginny." Harry said walking off with Ron.

"See you." Ginny said still laughing.

They walked upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Asked Harry.

" I don't know...maybe it's because your...Hair is messy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, my hair, yeah it's always messy." Harry said.

"Oh...Then maybe because you were blushing." Ron said.

"Ron I always...never mind." Harry said.

"You fancy my little sister don't you?" Ron asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Ron, Hello Harry." Hermione said.

"Oh, Hi Hermione! I have really missed you over the summer! I'm so happy to see you at least now!" Ron said quickly.

"I've missed you too Ron." Hermione said giggling.

"Hermione you fancy Ron don't you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know I umm...don't think so." Hermione said.

"Oh...umm...that's good cause I could have sworn you were going to say yes." Ron said.

"Pshh..." Harry said laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha." Ron said blushing.

"GREAT! I wanted Ron to have a love life! " Fred said laughing.

"Well, I guess both of us are dissapointed." George said laughing hysterically.

"Shut up!" Ron said.

"It's okay Ron let them make fun! It's actually kind of funny how they always make fun of people." Hermione said

"Yeah, Whatever." Ron said.

"Hermione has a point!" George said, "Oh, I have to go meet Alicia!"

A/N: Hope you like the chapter! Incase you didn't notice my other story "The Seventh Year at Hogwarts" is a sequel to this story even though I wrote the other first.

Here I am going to start the one thing.... You prolly have NO idea what I'm talking about...YOU'LL SEE!!

Lost under the surface: As I DID tell you my first chapter was WAY short!

Harry-potter-luvs-me: Thanks! I keep updating!

Ki-ki93: Man, thanks SOOOO much!!!!!! Yes my first chapter was SO short! SORRY!!

Violet conny: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! AGAIN I'll say my first chapter was VERY SHORT!!! Did I read your story? If so I'll just read it again!!! I'll keep writing! THANKS!!

Ki-ki93: THANKS!!! YOU'RE SO NICE!!!!

Chloe: well...well... I don't know what to really say to that... I like my story but that's a matter of opinion!

Lost under the surface: SORRY MY CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT!!

Sirius's girl708: Yeah my chappies are a bit to short! BUT I DO NOT BELIVE YOURS ARE!!!!!

Rainbobritedork: okay, listen I am BAD at making up names. SO WHAT? No substance? I guess you would say that... since I only have THREE (now) FREAKING CHAPTERS!!!! my characters are like robots? Yeah, nice insult I'm SO hurt! Constructive criticism? CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM? WHERE DO YOU GET OFF SAYING IT'S "Constructive criticism"? "Your story has NO substance" THAT IS A FLAME!!!!!! YOU ARE FLAMING ME!!! Okay, incase you didn't notice he was going to invite him when he came they would kill him. You already said I had no substance! And I don't care what you say! Cause I just don't! I don't care when people flame me! I just tell you how I see things! Okay...okay....Yeah you thought a first grader wrote this! I'm sure! And THAT is okay... You think what you think.

People like my story but THAT is a matter of opinion.

Rainbowbritedork: I don't care if you HATE ALL my chapters! And Uncle vernon is a huge yelling guy. Okay That part you wrote me about was pretty stupid ya know the new teacher! STOP SAYING I HAVE NO SUBSTANCE!!!!!!!! I GET IT !!!!!!!!!! IT IS SOOOO ANNOYING TO HEAR THAT AGAIN, AND AGAIN!!! Just to let you know I DO NOT embarrass myself in storys...Because I think I'm a pretty good writer! Thank you!


	4. Chapter four

A/N: Well sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been having writers block so here goes nothing Enjoy the story!

Chapter Four

"I've got to go meet Alicia." Ron mumbled to himself.

"Well, Ron I hoped you learned your lesson." Hermione said.

"What lesson?"

"Oh, you know, the lesson to forgive."

"Where did I learn that?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Okay!" Harry said finally able to squeeze in a word which turned into a yell.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Umm...just wanted your attention." Harry said smiling

"Well you have it." Ron said.

"Umm...w-well I...Do you want to go practice quitich?"

"Sure." Hermione said.

"Can I play?" Ginny said as she walked in.

"Umm...Er...Sure, I don't mind." Harry said blushing.

"Thanks!"

XXXXXXXXXX

September 1st came and at 10:45 they were on their way to platform 9 ¾

"Ron you go first." Molly Weasley said in a hurry, "Now you Hermione. That's it. Now Harry hurry up. Ginny you go, goodbye."

They got on the train found a compartment and sat down.

"So, Professor Bickers is new, and kind of mean?" Ron asked.

"Well yeah...I guess," Harry replied.

"Well, that's not entirely for you to say." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"But Hagrid said...." Ron began.

"Hagrid said he was trouble, mean, and nasty correct?"

"Well, yeah exactly...."

"Hagrid and Triton bickers have known each other for two years. And have been best friends."

"What? How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Because, I found a letter and picture in Hagrids cabin of a man named Triton bickers and Hagrid laughing and...."

"Well...how did you know who it was? The only way you would know is if you read the letter." Harry said.

"Well...I might have took a little peek..."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione what are we going to do with you?" Ron said.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

"Shut your mouth! So what? I took a look at a letter! Throw me into Azkaban! I do not care! It's a stupid letter!" Hermione said turning red.

"Hermione, calm down! I don't care, we were just teasing you!" Ron said eyes open wide.

"At least we know he's nice now." Harry said, nodding his head.

"Too true." Said Ginny.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" Said a plump woman with a trolley full of candy and lunches.

"Sure, I'll have some pumpkin pasties, Bertiebotts every flavor beans, some Chocolate frogs." Harry said, pulling a large bag of gold out of his pocket

"I want a lot of Chocolate Frogs! And some more Pumpkin Pasties!" Ron said loudly.

"They will just share with me." Hermione said.

"Yeah, me too!" Ginny said confidently.

"Alright! Now have a wonderful trip!" Said the plump woman going to all the other compartments.

"Thanks!" Hermione said as she left, "No one else has manners around here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As train stopped everyone got off. The first years went to the boats with Hagrid and the others went to the carriages pulled by the thestrals to be brought to the castle.

"C'mon! Let's get to the ceremony!" Ron said.

They ran into the great hall and took their seats.

"Hello!" Said Seamus Finnagan a fellow Sixth year in Gryffendor.

"Hello Seamus!" Said Ron happily.

"Hi, everyone!" Said Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Neville! Hey Seamus!" Said Harry who was watching the ceremony.

"Listen! The first years are coming to be sorted! Shush!" Said Hermione.

"I wonder what the sorting hat's new song is going to be!" Said Neville.

Welcome to Hogwarts where you will find, the people here are strange and new, they come from different kinds. The houses have suited the rest, so put me on and I will find the best! There's Gryffendor if you're brave as lions are, you have to try to tie the paw, Then we have dear Hufflepuff so loyal to their friends, they won't let them get hurt, that's why they never end, then we have Ravenclaw were they are very wise, they won't give up, they never have to many tries, Then the cunnings of Slytherin they are the ones to be, they will be the friend with Slytherin folk but not the ones who go outside and try to climb a tree, so now it's time to put me on and see where you will be.

"Well, that was clever." Said Ron sarcastically.

"Anks, Don!" McGonagall yelled. A small boy with messy blonde hair sat down on the stool set out. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted out into the hall, the Ravenclaw table erupted with cheers as he went to take his seat.

"Ackranim, Anna!" A girl with blonde hair walked up, she was wearing a sour grin on her face.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled, the girl took her seat.

"Boota, Cait1lin!" A girl with Brown hair walked up.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Coler, Karlie" A girl with red hair came up,

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Dowe, Sierra."

"GRYFFENDOR!" The Gryffendor table erupted with cheers as Sierra took her seat next to Harry.

After that Lidsey Harrison went to Gryffendor along with Jesse Yarger, and Jake Mattson, and many more.

"Now remember you may not go in the forbidden forest, hence the name, the Forbidden Forest! I would like to say a few words! No man lives! Now eat!" Said Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

"Look at this meal!" Ron said, there was Steak, salad, Rolls, Chicken, Potatos, Fruit, Veggies, potato salad and much more.

"It is quite nice." Said Hermione.

"Are you kidding, all of the meals are fantastic!" Neville said.

"Yeah, Hermione." Harry said.

"I don't care much for the food, though the food is good, but I just want good grades and work." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you're bloody crazy." Ron said.

"You can think what you want Ronald." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I think what everyone else thinks." Ron said, Harry, Neville, and Seamus nodded.

"Really, you all are just immature, everyone just makes fun of me because I'm muggle born, and smart, and for people like Malfoy, well, you know they wouldn't like me." Hermione said.

"We know Hermione. We were just kidding." Harry said.

"Sorry, I know I was too." Hermione said.

"Hey, I'm half and half, I mean there's nothing wrong with us, right?" Seamus said.

"Right." Hermione said.

"Hey, Hermione you want to go to hogsmeade together? That is if your mother or father signed the permission form." Seamus said.

"Oh, oh they did, umm…sure I would be glad to." Hermione said.

"What? You…never mind." Ron said, he wanted to pull Seamus's head off, jealousy raged inside him, though he denied that it was jealousy.

"Have you guys eaten at all?" Neville asked, " Dumbledore has been staring at you since everyone was done."

"Oh! Right." Ron said, they ate quickly, desert had already appeared, there was cake, ice cream, Canary Creams, Pies, and more, after dinner was over the Gryffendors were on their way to their common room.

"That was good." Harry said.

"Yeah, but one thing I noticed was Hermione didn't eat until she wanted to puke. She ate two servings of dinner and one serving of desert." Ron said.

"You paid attention to how much she ate?" Seamus said.

"No, lucky guess." Ron said.

"I didn't even tell you if that was correct." Hermione said.

"Oh, uh…"

"You are correct though, you know if you paid attention to school as much as me, you would be a top student." Hermione said.

"Hello!" Ginny said her long red hair in a ponytail.

"Hey Ginny." Ron said.

"Hi Ginny, pleasure to see you, here today…" Harry said.

"Hi Harry, oh I was wondering did you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Ginny said.

"Sure would." Ron said.

"I was talking to Harry." Ginny said.

"Why?"

"Just, let me talk to him Ron." Ginny said.

"Oh me, right. Sure, I'd love to." Harry said.

"Great!" Ginny said turning around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was Quittich practice, and Ginny and Hermione came to watch. Harry, was Seeker, Ron was keeper, and Seamus was a chaser, they all looked over now and then to see Hermione and Ginny, then Ginny and Hermione would whisper to each other and giggle periodically.

After practice, Harry, Seamus, and Ron went to see Hermione and Ginny.

"That was a great practice." Ginny said.

"Yeah, it was great." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you were doing your homework." Ron said.

"But I would look up every now and then." Hermione said.

"Good." Seamus said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night in the girls common room.

"It's so funny making the boys jealous." Ginny said.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Know what?"

"If they're jealous."

"Oh, I know. Or we're driving them crazy, because they like us and so on on and so forth."

"How do you know?"

"I'm brilliant."

"But…what if, don't worry this is hypothetical, what if you like one of them?" Hermione asked.

"Then you tell whoever it is. Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"No one!" Hermione said.

"Hermione?"

"Okay, It's—"

A/N: Well, hope you liked it. Please review!

Rae2


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Ginny gasped, then started laughing, Hermione looked at Ginny and shrugged.

"Ginny stop laughing!" Hermione said.

"Sorry Hermione! It's just too funny! He's liked you for a year or two!" Ginny said.

"No he hasn't!" Hermione said.

"Why do you think he asked you out?" Ginny said.

"I'm just thinking maybe because I'm smart and wanted my test answers!" Hermione said.

"Okay Hermione, I'm sorry I'm only laughing because everyone just thought you liked Ron!" Ginny said.

"Ron?" Hermione said a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah! You guys just act weird around each other." Ginny said.

"What you mean weird is yelling at each other and calling each other mental, that's acting weird around each other? Then yes, we act very weird around each other!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry I just didn't expect the name Seamus come out of your mouth when you tell me who you like!" Ginny said.

"Yeah fine, but you will all have to get over it, because I like Seamus, not Ron."

A couple of the girls in the room looked over, surprised looks on their faces.

"What?" Pervati asked, "You don't like Ron? Wow, you learn something strange every day."

"Shut up! I do not like Ron! And that is not strange!" Hermione said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the boys dorms a very similar mood was stirring anger was in Ron, joy was in Seamus and amusement was in Harry.

"Why did you ask her out?" Ron said angrily.

"Who?" Seamus said.

"Hermione!"

"Why do you care Weasley?" Seamus asked standing up.

"Because, you don't stand a chance with her." Ron said.

"What?" Seamus said back to him.

"Every one can tell she likes him and he likes her." Harry said plainly.

"Don't interfere Potter." Seamus said.

"Yeah Harry, I have to deal with him." Ron said as there was a knock on the door, Harry ran over to open it, Hermione walked in.

"Hermione!" Ron said going to the door taking her hand and setting her down on a bed.

"Sorry Hermione but soon enough they'll be tearing your arms out." Harry said.

"Hermione we need to talk to you!" Seamus said.

"Me first." Hermione said.

"Okay." Ron said.

"Okay." Seamus said.

O-Okay!" Harry said.

"Seamus, I want you to ask me to hogsmeade again." Hermione said.

"Okay…Hermione would you like to accompany me to hogsmeade Saturday?" Seamus said.

"Yes, yes very much so." Hermione said smiling.

"Hermione?" Seamus said taking this opportunity to ask a question to make the relationship go further.

"Yes Seamus?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Seamus, asked, she sighed.

"Yes, very much so." Hermione said. Ron had a flushed look on his face, Harry's eyes were wide open.

"Well, Hermione you better go." Harry said.

"Okay, bye." Hermione said.

"Bye." Seamus said. She left.

"SEAMUS!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Seamus said, Ron fell back on to a bed.

"Leave!" Harry said.

"It's my dorm too." Seamus said.

"Fine, we're leaving then!" Harry said as he grabbed Ron and forced him out the door.

"She's got a boy friend." Ron said.

"Yeah, a dirty scum ball boyfriend, but a boyfriend non-the less." Harry said.

"Where did I go wrong? Was it the lost years I spent pretending to like other girls? Was it the fact that I was scared? Probably both." Ron said.

"Ron, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"No! Seamus just took a gun and stabbed me in the back right in front of my eyes!" Ron said, contemplating what he just said.

"C'mon lets just enjoy the rest of this putrid, depressing, horrible year." Harry said.

"Alright." Ron said.

"I was kidding." Harry said.

"Oh."

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, please R&R

Rae2


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Gaaah! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! That was bad of me. But I promise that I WILL...try...to get the next chapter up a lot sooner. But as for now, enjoy this one! Thanks to all my readers and don't forget to review!

Chapter Eight

When Ron awoke the next morning, he had just enough time to throw on his robes and run to the great hall and scarf down some pieces of toast.

"Harry." Ron whispered.

"What?" Harry replied.

"Where are Hermione and Seamus?" Ron asked.

"They're…well, they're just going to their classes." Harry said.

"Oh." Ron said.

"Ron we have to get to our classes too!" Harry said.

"But, but I'm in the same classes as Hermione. " Ron said.

"Sorry, oh…Ron get down." Harry said.

"Wha—" Ron couldn't finish hid sentence, Harry had pushed him to the ground.

"Hi Harry." Seamus said, his arm around Hermione.

"Hello…Seamus." Harry said an edge of coldness in his voice. Seamus didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Harry have you seen Ron? I haven't seen him since yesterday." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well he's been pretty busy, if you know what I mean." Harry said, a glaring.

"Oh, okay well we're going to go then, bye." Hermione said, apparently oblivious as to why Harry would be so angry at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, fine. Goodbye." Harry said, they left Ron stood up.

"He had his arm around her." Ron said.

"Sorry Ron, but we're late for charms." Harry said. They ran to class and walked in. Ron looked over and saw Hermione. She looked at him, gave him a small smile, and then looked straight back at her book.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley please take your seats." Professor Flitwick said.

"Sorry." Harry and Ron muttered. They walked to their seats and sat down, Ron looked back at Hermione, but looked away before she noticed.

"Harry?" Ron said.

"Yes?" Harry replied.

"What's Hermione doing?"

"Uh…she's well…doing her usual Hermione thing." Harry said. Ron looked back and groaned.

"She's looking at Seamus."

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, they're dating. It's sort of how the dating stuff is." Harry said.

"How would you know?" Ron asked.

"Well, I dated Cho last year, remember? Besides that, it's just common knowledge, Ron." Harry replied.

"I didn't know." Ron said.

"We have no brains for this sort of thing, you know that. You still don't at all, but at least I have a little sense. And I know Ron. I just know. That's the way it is." Harry said.

"I'm not dating her and I look at her. She's so…so…_Hermione._" Ron said.

"Ron that's different." Harry said.

"How?"

"Because you're not dating her, and you don't want her to know about you're feelings for her. Now shut your bloody mouth, I don't know what we're supposed to be doing."

XXXXXXX

"It's time for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said.

"New teacher." Ron said plainly.

"It would've been nice to prepare for the worst but get the best." Harry said.

"What?"

"Hermione told us how he wasn't going to be bad. It would've been cool to think he's mean and have him be nice." Harry said.

"Oh. Yeah." Ron said, still trying to work out what Harry had said.

"Hello Potter." Said a familiar smug voice from behind him.

"Malfoy. So—"

"Nice to see me?" Malfoy sneered

"Not exactly what I was going to say."

"You have Professor Bickers as well?" Malfoy said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"I hear he's great fun." Malfoy said.

"Did you now? You were mistaken." Ron said.

"Oh no, he's a great friend of my father."

"He is a great friend of Hagrid." Ron said.

"I doubt it Weaselby."

"We'll see then won't we?" Harry said.

"I suppose so Potter." They all walked into class, the door shut behind them.

"You are late!" Professor Bickers yelled.

"Sorry Professor." Harry said, as they took their seats. Malfoy smirked at him, Harry replied with a dark glare. Harry sat thinking. He had no idea what to do about his best friend Ron. He kept hearing the word Potter. _Potter, Potter _He didn't know what it meant _Potter, Potter _the voice kept getting louder _Potter, Potter! _He became slightly puzzled.

"POTTER!" Harry suddenly regained reality, it was just Professor Bickers.

"What sir?" Harry said.

"What is the answer?" Professor Bickers said sharply.

"To what?" Harry asked, he was cautious.

"To the question potter!" He yelled.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"You were to learn this in your fourth year!"

"I… I don't…."

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Well, I was…."

"Shut up Potter. Mr. Malfoy the answer please."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Ron and Harry went to Hagrid's hut.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry said.

"Well, 'ello." Hagrid said.

"Please knock some sense into Ron." Harry said.

"What's goin' on?" Hagrid asked Ron but Harry replied.

"Hermione has a boyfriend." Harry said.

"And? You guys are just friends." Hagrid said.

"Yes! Yes we are!" Ron said.

"He's just sort of annoyed with her because she's been blowing us off for him." Harry said.

"Well, it's the sor' of thing they would do I think."

"But I don't have a certain answer and that's what I need." Ron said diligently.

"Well Ron, I'm not sure I can give yer that." Hagrid said.

"Well, then we have to go!" Ron said and dragging Harry out the door.

"Thanks, Hagrid! We'll see you tomorrow!" Harry called.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The next week was extremely rough for Ron and Harry. Seamus was much more smug than usual and Hermione was getting upset, she had no idea why Ron and Harry were mad at Seamus.

"Hermione, I have to practice." Seamus said flirtatiously.

"Seamus! That is inappropriate!" Hermione laughed.

"Come on! I need to get ready for this test! Snape'll kill me if I don't know anything!"

"Fine! But we can't let anybody know! They'll spy! And Cheat! And…Not actually be prepared for the test."

"I know. We can just be really quiet."

"Okay."

"Look at them! They're sickening!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah…who cares. I'm going to go talk to Hagrid." Ron picked up his book bag and walked off to the Hogwarts grounds.

"Well hello, _Seamus_." Harry said coldly.

"Oh, hi _Harry_."

"Hey Harry. How are you?" Hemione said quickly.

"I'm brilliant, just grand. Mostly."

"What does the mostly mean?"

"Not all parts of my life are fantastic."

"Like what?"

"Oh you know, a teacher worse than Snape and…stuff."

"And stuff?" Seamus just kept egging him on.

"And…homework and…stuff!"

"Like what?"

"Oh you know what. You."

"Him?" Hermione looked puzzled. "What did he do?"

"I am not going to discuss this right now." Harry said.

"No, no Harry, I want to know."

"You made …Ron upset."

"How?"

"You…seem to not…do anything with us anymore."

"Oh…I'm sorry, but…I've been busy."

"We know! It's what happens when you have a sort of serious relationship."

"No! No, no, no! I haven't been spending all my time with Seamus. Just usually when I'm around you, sorry you thought that."

"Oh it's alright, we just didn't know." Harry smiled and went to the portrait hole and crawled out.

"Ron!" Harry saw Ron sitting by the lake surprisingly doing homework. Ron looked up, stood up and walked away. "Ron?" Ron still ignored him. "RON!" Ron turned around and rolled his eyes. He walked on.

"Ron, come here!" This time Ron obeyed...sortof,only instead of stopping at Harry, he moved on, and on and on and on without stopping.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Ron, where are you going?" Harry said running up to Ron.

"Don't play dumb." Ron said angrily.

"What?"

"I heard from a reliable source that you have been dating Hermione. And just pretending that Seamus and Hermione are dating so that you don't make me feel bad."

"Who told you that?"

"Seamus."

"Seamus?"

"Yeah."

"He's a lying scumbag."

"Oh really? Hey Angelina, who's dating Hermione?"

"Seamus. But Hermione seems pretty tired of him. Why?" Ron closed his eyes.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AS the next day came Ron noticed Hermione being a little more irritable around Seamus. This put Ron in a very happy state. He smiled at Seamus and Hermione, he even spoke to them, which was shocking, even on his standards.

"Well Harry I think happiness is here to stay." Ron said smiling.

"Hopefully. You were a real git before."

"Harry, aren't you going to ask why?"

"Why?"

"Seamus and Hermione broke up today."

"No. Really?" Harry said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the next few weeks passed Hermione turned back to her own self. Hanging around with Ron and Harry and flirting with Ron.

"Listen me and Ginny are going to Hogsmeade together this Saturday. Why don't you and Hermione tag along."

"Are you sure? Okay." Ron smiled and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! Uh, this Saturday Harry is going to Hogsmeade with Ginny and I was wondering if you wanted to go…with me?" Ron asked shyly.

"Sure. I'll be there." Hermion laughed.

"Great." Ron said enthusiastically. As Ron left Ginny walked up to Hermione.

"I think you owe me an apology."

"Why?"

"I was right. You do like Ron." Ginny smirked.

"No I—"

"Don't lie."

"Maybe…a little but…."

"I knew it, I knew it!"

"Don't rub it in."

"Listen Hermione, at you're wedding I hope to be the Maid of honor."

"Ginny, it's just a date."

"What? You're going on a date with Ron?"

"You didn't know? I am going with you and Harry as well."

"Then how do you know it's a date?"

"Well, I don't."

"Then I wouldn't count on it." Hermione frowned. "I'm joking. It probably is a date."

"But you don't know."

"I'll be on a date with Harry when we go Saturday."

"Well then it might be a date after all."

"Count on it."

"You told me not too."

"I change my mind." Hermione laughed, and said goodbye.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11

As the Saturday came Ron became more and more nervous and excited. He had never felt like this before, butterflies in his stomach, hardly ever frowning, he was ready.

"Hey Harry, when are we going to get the girls?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Ron, one key factor in dating girls is to be late. They probably just started getting ready half an hour ago." Harry explained.

"And…you don't think they're ready?"

"No."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"They're girls."

"Hey Ron, Harry!" It was Seamus.

"Seamus." Harry said coldly.

"I'm really sorry. I was a jerk." Seamus said regretfully.

"You bet you were." Ron said.

"Please forgive me." Seamus said.

"Of course we'll forgive you. Just don't go after Hermione _or_ Ginny again." Harry said.

"You've got it." Seamus said. "By the way, they're complaining about you guys being late."

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

"Sorry." Harry said. And they ran to meet the two girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're here!" Harry yelled, out of breath.

"It's about time." Ginny said.

"Honestly." Hermione joked.

"Sorry. Harry told me you guys took longer than half an hour to get ready…so we came late." Ron said.

"Oh did he?" Ginny asked looking at Harry. Harry was as red as Ron usually gets. "Well, he was incorrect."

"Harry! What did I tell you?" Ron whisper yelled.

"What? I thought—"

"It's not your duty to assume." Hermione said. "Your duty is be on time."

"Sorry."

"I'll forgive you." Ginny said.

"Well, lets go!" Ron said as he offered Hermione his arm.

"Yes. Let's." Hermione said accepting it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Hogsmeade, their first step was food. Ron ran into honey dukes and grabbed part of dessert as the rest of them headed into Hogsmeade Café.

"I'll have the sub roast beef sandwich." Hermione said.

"Spaghetti." Ginny said.

"I'll have what Hermione's having." Ron said.

"I'll have what the lady with the red hair is having."

"And we'll have four bottles of butter beer." Ginny said. The waiter took down the order and left.

"Well, this is a superb place." Ron said, trying to be proper.

"I agree." Harry said.

"We haven't even eaten." Hermione said.

"Well, it's a very nice setting."

"Sure."

"How much will this cost me?" Harry asked.

"About 3 galleons 2 sickles and 6 knuts." Hermione calculated.

"Great." Harry said, marveling at Hermione's genius. The waiter brought back the food and drinks. And said 'Have a nice day'. As they all tasted their food they made small talk about the service and how the food was.

"My food is quite delicious." Hermione said. Ron agreed.

"The spaghetti could use more sauce, but I like it." Ginny said. Harry agreed.


End file.
